


edge of darkness

by carnivorousBelvedere



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Bulges and Nooks, Doomed Timelines, Dubious Consent, Horrorterrors - Freeform, M/M, Meteorstuck, Shifting perspective, Tentacle Sex, grimdark!Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivorousBelvedere/pseuds/carnivorousBelvedere
Summary: He waits, bathed in the darkness of the outer rim.When Karkat rises to the surface for his dream bubble patrol shift and plants his feet on the edge of the roof, a path opens up.Dave floats into the meteors path and darkness unfurls around him in thick foggy tentacles.And then he descends.





	edge of darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commaAbuser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commaAbuser/gifts).



> based off my friend's dream with their permission!

Dave knew from the moment he entered the game that they were doomed. He knew he wasn’t supposed to exist, that all this was futile. Somehow he knew. 

He’s standing on the meteor, battered by flashbacks: Metal on his skin. Blood on rooftops. The cawing of crows overhead like an warning symphony as a man called out for a scared little boy. 

He remembers talking to Karkat for the first time. Talking to him again and again, each pesterlog leading up to the moment they met on the meteor. But that was the weird part, Karkat was different. He wouldn’t talk to him, ignored him. 

Or were those just the dreams?

Dave felt a sob rip out of him and out into the darkness of the thought. He was desperate for something, anything. 

A voice rings out in the darkness, thought not so much as heard. 

An offering. 

Dave accepts it and the darkness swallows him. 

He waits, bathed in the outer rim surrounding him. Karkat will come up soon for his dream bubble patrol shift. 

He feels the terrible power flowing through and out of him, breathing waves of understanding and taking them as fast as they come. He can’t keep up with it, but his brain is focused on the troll he’s waiting for. 

When Karkat rises to the surface and plants his feet on the edge of the roof, the path in the outer rim opens up. 

He floats into the meteors path and darkness unfurls around him in thick foggy tentacles. 

And then he descends. 

One of them reaches out and curls around Karkat from afar. “What the fuck?” He gasps out. He struggles against the tendril, tries to kick his legs and run for the shaft back into the meteor, but it only tightens around his legs. He loses his balance but only momentarily as another tendril shoots out and wraps around his chest, holding him up.

Dave can feel the troll’s body through the smoke-like tendrils. He is warm, almost hot, pulsing with blood that Dave can feel through his veins, and slowly filling with fear.

Dave frowns. He doesn’t want Karkat to be scared. Another tendril reaches out and strokes across Karkat’s cheek. Karkat pulls away from it, still struggling away from his gasp, wheezing with panic now. 

“ _Karkat_ ," Dave says. 

Karkat looks up, and he stills when he sees Dave up there, bathed in darkness. 

“Dave, is that you?” He calls up. 

Dave lifts him into the sky, cradles his body.

“ _Yes_ ,” he says.

“He't” is what Karkat hears. His eyebrows furrow with confusion at the nearly nonsensical word and he moves again to struggle against the tendril. 

Dave is saddened by his continued effort to get away, but the expression doesn’t reach his face. He remains placid, half as if the darkness is also controlling him. He tries to bring Karkat closer, so that he can touch him with his hands, but finds that he can’t. The tendrils won’t bring Karkat closer to him. Another tendril slips to Karkat’s hand and wraps around it loosely as if holding his hand. Karkat’s hand spasms in it and he continues to stare up in terror at the body of Dave. 

Dave squeezes the hand, hoping to comfort Karkat more, and another tendril, not led by his own direction, but by the base desire in his soul to touch Karkat freely, slips up his opposite sleeve and worms up his forearm. Karkat tries to shake it out of him, yelling as the tendril touches his skin. The tendril works up to Karkat’s bicep and wraps around his entire arm, freezing him. The other tendril soon follows suit with his other arm.

Karkat continues to struggle. “What the hell is going on? Dave, is that really you? What are you doing?” He yells out in desperation. “What’s wrong? What’s wrong with you?”

“ _Nothing, I’m free_ ,” Dave says. He needs to make Karkat understand what this is, why he’s doing this. 

Karkat only stares back at him in terror. “Fuck, Dave. What happened to you? You stopped talking to me, I thought you wanted nothing to do with me?”

What? That’s not true, that’s not what he wanted, what he remembers. Or had it been that way? Dave barely remembers now, he can feel his thoughts simmering away, all his actions giving way to pure desire. 

Another tendril slips under Karkat’s shirt, feeling across his grubscars. Karkat shudders against the sensation. “Dave, stop, you’re freaking the fuck out of me,” he says and his voice shakes.

“ _Don’t be scared, Karkat. I’ll never hurt you. I’ll never let anyone hurt you._ ”

A tendril wraps around Karkat’s chin, stroking his face again. Dave wants him to feel comforted, happy, safe, he needs him, _his_.

The intensity of that thought hits Dave with another blast of dark radiating energy. _Mine, Karkat his mine, mine,_ he thinks. The tendrils around Karkat squeeze him momentarily before relaxing again. He needs Karkat, needs him so badly nothing else could ever matter. 

“Dave…” Karkat wheezes. 

Dave knows that Karkat is saying his name, but it feels like a foreign concept. He’s a part of something greater now, but he has Karkat. He’s holding Karkat. 

He loves Karkat. 

He needs to show him he loves him.

But _how_?

His Grimdark self whimpers and more tendrils unfurl from the surrounding darkness, reaching around Karkat, beginning to touch him under his clothes. Dave can feel each one palpating Karkat’s skin separately. He doesn’t know how much longer he can stand this.

He wants to make Karkat feel good, Karkat deserves to feel good, to feel loved by him. 

One of the tendrils slips into Karkat’s pants, feeling for him. Karkat gasps as they start to touch sensitive parts of his body. He’s never been touched like this, it’s so much at once, but it terrifies him how good it feels. 

The tendril probes deeper, and Karkat throws his head back to yell as it brushes the outer ridge of his nook. 

Dave can sense that it feels good to the troll. He pushes the tendril further, savoring the feel of Karkat, wishing he could put his hands on him. 

The tendril slips into Karkat’s nook and he yells out and struggles from the sensation. Fuck, it feels so good, he’s so confused. He tries to struggle, tells himself he should struggle, but he feels one of the tendrils stroking his face and he looks back up to see Dave in the darkness, looking down at him. 

Karkat feels something spark in his chest, like hope. But in his abdomen, he aches for more of these touches. He just doesn’t understand. “Dave… Why are you doing this?” he moans out.

“ _I just want you to feel good, Karkat_ ,” Dave tries again. But Karkat doesn’t hear it. Can’t hear it. 

He wants Karkat to have everything. Another tendril reaches into Karkat’s pants, feeling him further. It finds that bundle of tightness and begins to push in. Karkat yells out again, body twisting away at the foreign sensation. 

It snakes into him and then stays, a constant fullness that makes him want to scream. His bulge unfurls, unable to handle being so full with two tendrils inside him. The others continue to explore his body, some over his clothes, some under his clothes, just holding Karkat up a small distance away from Dave as he watches and feels every tendril on his body. 

Dave makes a noise, but through the Grimdark layers it echoes. He wants to touch Karkat, wants to touch him with his hands so badly. He can’t take it anymore. The tendrils spread out, take ahold of Karkat’s sweater and tearing it off.

Karkat yells as his torso is made bare. “Dave,” he moans out as his bulge writhes in his pants. One of the tendrils on his stomach moves down and grasps it in his pants. Other tendrils reach out and take edges of the pants, beginning to tug them off. “Dave, what are you doing to me?” 

“ _Mine_ ,” Dave says. “ _All mine, Karkat. You’re all mine._ ” He doesn’t know why Karkat is scared- he’s made him full, he knows he’s making him feel good. That’s all he wants. He wants Karkat to feel good. He’s desperate for it. Desperate to have Karkat… and for Karkat to want him back. 

Now that he knows what it feels like to hold Karkat, to feel him, he knows he can’t stop. He doesn’t ever want to stop. He’ll keep making Karkat feel good like this. 

Karkat is terrified. He doesn’t understand a thing Dave is saying. His pants are pulled off and he’s now floating, cradled naked in front of Dave.

“ _You’re so beautiful, Karkat. I don’t want to stop_.”

The tendril inside his nook starts to move, while the other starts to move along his bulge in time. The third stays still, just filling him with pressure and sensation. And he can’t help it, it feels so fucking good. It feels good beyond comprehension, he’s seeing the stars and laying among them. He’s never felt so touched… so touched and strangely adored before. But he thinks he can feel it, feel something like adoration through Dave. He pauses for a second and looks up at Dave, attempting to mirror that sensation. 

Dave thinks he feels it too. He wants to cry out in relief. He continues his ministrations of Karkat’s nook and bulge, the tendrils keeping in perfect time. All of these sensations, feeling Karkat’s body, is going to drive him out of his mind. 

He can feel Karkat starting to restrict around the tentacles and he slows down. Karkat wails. “Oh fuck, don’t stop,” he sobs. “Fuck, Dave.”

Dave is overjoyed when he hears his name. He starts the pumping of Karkat’s bulge and nook again. Karkat yells out again, body writhing. The tendrils squeeze down, restraining him even further. All Karkat can do now is cry out as pleasure shudders through his body. 

He finally comes, slurry squeezing out from his bulge and nook, but the one tendril keeps it plugged inside, filling him with liquid. Karkat groans out again at the fullness. 

He doesn’t know why he ever doubted Dave’s feelings, everything feels so faint and faraway now. He can feel Dave’s intense adoration through the tendrils, being brushed onto him. Dave loves him too, he knows it. 

Everything collapses. 

 

\---

In the Alpha timeline, Karkat Vantas wakes up with a realization.

Dave Strider might be in love with him.


End file.
